


Untitled PWP

by Still Invincible (Tocsin)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gift, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tocsin/pseuds/Still%20Invincible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. That's it. A birthday present for Cee on tumblr :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just an 800 word PWP? I... I did, didn't I? WHAT THE FUCK this is probably horrible because I suck at porn and there is no one I know to proof read this and I was embarrassed writing it and kept expecting someone to come in and go 'Hey what are you doing- OH MY GOD' and I still can't believe I wrote this I'm so red degrtyhtyujysdfsdf I wouldn't have posted this here but Tumblr is being weird for me ): 
> 
> BUT YEAH. Happy birthday Cee you are awesome this Spideypool is for you. <3

Really, he should have known. He should have known that Deadpool would try to talk even when he was giving what was, in Peter's honest opinion, one of the best but weirdest blowjobs he'd ever been given. Not that there was many on that list but Deadpool was definitely at the top. There was always too much spit and a few too many brushes of teeth but the vibrations from Wade trying to hold a conversation with a dick in his mouth was bordering on _divine_ and Peter wasn't sure how to feel about that except for _oh god yes please more_. Deadpool was good at this and he was ridiculously oral all the time so, again, it really shouldn't be a surprise even though it was. 

And his _fingers_. There were two inside him, twisting and pushing, forcing embarrassingly loud moans from his increasingly wrecked throat. They were long, thick, and textured which was always weird at first but never stopped feeling good. He always came way too fast, even when he'd beg for Deadpool to keep it going. To slow down and draw it out, keep it up all night. Wade would just pull off and laugh when he did, stroking him as he'd grin and tell him 'maybe for your birthday'. 

This was good though. Better than good because after his orgasm hits him like a mac truck, leaving him a shaking bundle of gasping sparking nerves, Deadpool will fuck him. He says that the blowjob or handjob before the actual sex is to 'take the edge off' but Peter still hasn't been able to figure out just who for yet. It's probably for him though because Deadpool's stamina is something he feels like he should tell _someone_ about if only in the of some sort of science. Once or twice Peter's actually had a second orgasm before Wade even gets his first. It would crush his manly pride if it didn't seem to turn Deadpool on so much when it happens. 

Tonight he grabs Peter's hips and enters him slowly, holding him still as he pushes himself in and out in small increments until he's all the way. But because he's Deadpool he talks the whole time of course. He talks about how good Peter is, how good he feels. How much he loves this, loves that Peter lets him. How he should move just a little to the left, babe, yeah that's perfect- 

He's hard again, not even sure if ever completely softened and it hurts just a little. Superpowers are pretty awesome though so he'll be fine in the morning. He's not thinking about the pain right now, not really. It adds an edge to this though. A razor's edge of too much and too little that makes him roll his hips to get Wade really moving. Sometimes he doesn't, keeps slowly thrusting until Peter is all but sobbing for him to give him more, please more. Tonight he must not be feeling so sadistic because Wade obligingly snaps forward, drawing a choked gasp from him and making him wrap his legs around his waist to keep him there, right there yes- 

The hands on his hips slide up his body, rubbing and pinching before Deadpool grabs his wrists and pins them next to his head. His scarred face is right there and he whispers such wonderful _filth_ until Peter can't take it any more and arcs off the bed so he can shut him up with a kiss. He gets pushed back down to the bed and yells when the thrusts get rougher, scrapping against his prostate. It's so damn good he's not going to last. He doesn't have a chance in hell when Deadpool pulls away from his mouth and bites his neck hard enough that Tony is going to be giving him the horrified-yet-proud looks again tomorrow. That extra pain pushes him over, a scream following the lighting of his brain. 

Deadpool growls, letting go of Peter's wrists so he can grab his thighs, pushing them further apart and ow fuck ow. He's trying to hurry himself up but in a few minutes the haze of adrenaline is starting to wear thin and it's really starting to get uncomfortable. He must be completely transparent about it because Wade interrupts his moans with apologies, he's almost there babe please just a little more so close Peter please- Then he's bowing over like someone punched him the gut, words turning to gibberish as he comes inside him. That's the one thing he'll probably never get used to and always feels better when he's still riding high. 

At the look on his face Wade some how laughs even though he's still panting and calls him a prude. Peter decides the smack to his head is completely justified.


End file.
